Gebruiker:Izumi2001
Over mij Ik ben Denise, en ik ga naar het derde jaar van het willibrord gymnasium in Deurne. Als ik die heb afgerond wil ik graag Nederlands gaan studeren. ik hoor graag jullie feedback op mijn verhalen! Mijn bijdragen * Pegasus * Beyblade school * Pegasus' Dagboek * Mijn favoriete pagina's * heb ik nog geen, maar als er meer pagina's komen zal ik er een paar kiezen! De volgende dag zijn we aan het trainen in het bliksem trainingscentrum als Celia komt binnenstormen. "De Royal wedstrijd is afgelopen!" "En, met hoeveel hebben ze gewonnen?" "Het werd 10-0!" Er klopt iets niet. "Wauw, die zijn in de pan gehakt." "Zeus heeft gewonnen." Zegt Celia zacht. "Royal heeft verloren." Ik wist wel dat er iets niet goed was. "Dat meen je niet, hè Celia?" "Heeft iemand ze vergiftigd?" "Hoe kan Royal de eerste wedstrijd verliezen?" "Celia, wat is er in hemelsnaam gebeurd?" "Zeus scoorde de ene na de andere fantastische goal. Royal kreeg niet eens de kans om in de wedstrijd te komen." "Ik kan het gewoon niet geloven." Zegt Axel. "Ik wil het niet geloven. Royal verliest niet. Wij weten hoe sterk ze zijn. Wij bezweken bijna toen we tegen ze speelden. Zij zijn het sterkste team dat meedoet." "Waar was Jude?" Vraag ik snel. Ik maak me ernstig zorgen. "Mijn broer heeft niet... Hij heeft niet meegespeeld." Gelukkig. Dat had slecht kunnen aflopen. "Hij was nog steeds geblesseerd van de wedstrijd tegen ons. En omdat Zeus als het zwakste team werd gezien, wilde hij zichzelf sparen voor de andere wedstrijden. Maar zij maakten goal na goal. En tegen de tijd dat hij erin kwam, was het te laat. Toen was iedereen uitgeteld." "Wacht dus hij is wel dat veld op geweest?" Vraag ik meteen. Met zijn blessure tegen zo'n team... "Ja, heel even. Maar..." Ik laat haar niet uitpraten. Ik gris mijn tas van de grond, duw Celia opzij en ren zo snel mogelijk het trainingscentrum uit, naar Jude's huis. Maar daar is hij niet. Dat betekend vast dat hij in het Royal Academy stadion is, dus daar ga ik meteen naartoe. Eenmaal daar zie ik dat ik niet de enige ben. Mark schiet de bal keihard naar Jude (wauw, origineel zeg), die omvalt. Hij staat op en pakt de bal op. Ik sta ergens helemaal boven op de tribunes, dus ik hoor niet wat ze allemaal zeggen. Ik loop langzaam naar beneden. Ik hoop dat Mark tot hem door kan dringen. Maar als iemand het kan, is het Mark. Hij kan geweldig speeches geven. Hij gooit de bal nog een keer, en dit keer trapt Jude hem terug. "Kom maar mee." Zegt hij. "En jij ook als je wilt, Sam." Hij heeft me dus gezien. Hij is echt scherp. Even later zitten we met z'n drieën bij Jude thuis. Mark is helemaal onder de indruk. "Wow, wat een huis! Heb je een broer ofzo?" "Alleen een zusje. En je kent haar al." "Nee ik bedoel met wie je..." Mark gooit een lamp van de tafel, maar weet hem net op te vangen. "...deze kamer deelt." "Dit is mijn kamer." "Dat meen je niet. Is deze hele balzaal voor jou alleen?" Jude grinnikt. Dan pakt Mark het oude voetbalblad van Jude's vader. "Cool, deze voetbalbladen zijn vast al heel oud, of niet?" Jude loopt opvallend rustig naar Mark toe en pakt het blad uit zijn hand. "Jazeker. En weet je, door deze bladen ben ik eigenlijk met voetbal begonnen." Ik sta op, loop naar het raam en staat naar de ondergaande zon. Ik denk aan Julia, aan Kirkwood. Een Zeus en aan hoe we nu verder moeten. Ondanks dat de finale niet tegen Royal zal zijn, willen we toch winnen. En dat betekend dat we Kirkwood moeten verslaan. En dan dat Zeus-team... Ik ben blij dat Jude's blessure er niet erger door is geworden. Die is gelukkig al bijna over. Jude vertelt Mark over zijn familie, en zelfs nu ik het verhaal voor de tweede keer hoor maakt het nog een diepe indruk op me. Hoe Jude vertelt over zijn vader, hoe hij vertelt dat hij het gevoel heeft dat hij naar hem kijkt als hij voetbalt. Ik snap heel goed wat hij daarmee bedoeld. Als ik mijn krachten gebruik, voelt het of mijn moeder naar me kijkt. En dat geeft me extra kracht. Ik wil dat ze trots op me kan zijn. Dan moet Mark het moment weer verpesten met een verhaal over hoe geweldig zijn opa was. Oké, hij was een geweldige keeper, en nou is ie dood. Jude zat net te vertellen over zijn familie, iets dat heel persoonlijk is en heel gevoelig is, en dan moet hij het weer verpesten. Hij kan dan wel geweldig speeches geven, hij heeft weet niet wanneer hij zijn mond moet houden. En hij is veel te optimistisch. "Wat is je punt, Mark?" Zeg ik stug. Mark is vast niet blij dat hij onderbroken wordt, maar ik heb geen zin in een urenlang verhaal over de geweldigheid van David Evans. "Als ik speel, dan kan ok hem voelen. Net zoals jij dat kan, Jude. "Net als ik? Ja, ik denk het." "Dat is mooi, toch." "Ja." Zegt Jude. "Ik vind van wel." Mark gaat weg, maar ik blijf nog even om naar Jude's been te kijken. Er wordt weinig gezegd, maar het is geen ongemakkelijke stilte. "Het is wel over. Je kunt weer gewoon spelen." Zeg ik. Jude knikt. "Mooi. Bedankt." Als ik weer terugkom op Raimon is iedereen aan het trainen, maar het gaat niet echt goed. De passes komen niet aan en de Draken Tornado mislukt de hele tijd. Ik loop naar Mark. "Wat is er gebeurt? Wat heb ik gemist?" "Farm jr. High - Ondoordringbare muur - nieuwe technieken." "Wat een... Mooie samenvatting." Zeg ik. Oké, ik denk dat dat betekent dat we de volgende wedstrijd tegen Farm jr. High spelen, dat die een verdediging hebben als een ondoordringbare muur, en dat wij nieuwe, sterkere technieken moeten bedenken om die muur te doorbreken. Of zoiets. "Maar waarom komen de passes niet aan? En waarom lukt de Draken Tornado niet?" "Geen idee." Fijn, daar heb ik wat aan. Nou, echt bedankt Mark. Het team houdt even pauze, als Axel me wenkt. "Kom mee." Is het enige wat hij zegt, voordat hij voor mij uit loopt richting het trainingsveld bij de rivieroever. Als ik vanaf de brug naar het veld kijk, zie ik Celia en Jude staan. Axel pakt een bal en knalt zijn Vlammen Tornado richting Jude, die deze terugtrapt. Axel vangt de bal. "En waar was dat goed voor?" "Ik had zijn aandacht nodig." "Je had hem ook gewoon kunnen roepen." "Dit is leuker." Ik zucht. Soms... "Dat was jij, hè." Zegt Jude. Axel loopt op Jude af. "Rustig, hij spioneert niet. Hij komt ons niet bespioneren, dat zweer ik! Niet boos worden geloof me nou." Zegt Celia paniekerig. Axel is niet boos. Hij wil Jude iets duidelijk maken. Maar dat kan Celia niet weten. Zo goed kent ze Axel niet. "Dus hij is je broer, hè." Zegt Axel alleen maar. Ik weet dat hij nu aan Julia denkt. Ik ook, ik kan het niet helpen. Alles doet me de laatste tijd zo aan haar denken. Ik maak me zorgen over van alles en nog wat en ik loop de hele dag te piekeren. Het werd steeds erger toen ik naar Raimon ging, en sinds mijn gesprek met Jude en dat gedoe rondom Nathan is het helemaal erg. "Ik vertel je de waarheid." Zegt Celia. Ze heeft gewoon niet door dat het niet over Jude's vroegere spionnenacties gaat. "Kom mee." Zegt Axel tegen Jude, en ze lopen het veld op. Tja, ze communiceren nou eenmaal het liefste via de bal. Ik ik begrijp ze wel. Als ik voetbal hoef ik even niet te piekeren en kan ik me volledig op het spel richten. Ik ga naast Celia staan. "Broers..." Zeg ik. "Ik weet er alles van. Waarom moeten ze nou altijd zo stom doen?" "Goede vraag." De bal vliegt over en weer tussen Jude en Axel. Je kunt beter niet geraakt worden door zo'n schot, als je niet in het ziekenhuis wil belanden. Zowel voor Axel als voor Jude is dit de manier om hun gevoel te uiten. "Vind jezelf toch niet zo zielig, Sharp!" Schreeuwt mijn broer. "Doe ik niet. Ik ben boos, en ik wil Zeus jr. inmaken." "Nou doe dat dan!" "Kan ik niet! Royal Academy ligt al uit het toernooi, weet je nog wel, Axel?" "Dus jij legt je zo snel bij die nederlaag neer, toch Jude?" Zijn Vlammen Tornado vliegt net langs Jude af en veroorzaakt een enorme krater in de dijk. De bal springt kapot door de kracht. Zijn ketting gloeit feller dan ooit tevoren. "Ik weet hoe je ze toch kan inmaken. Jij hebt Mark de hele tijd als een vijand beschouwt, is het niet? Maar waarom probeer je niet met hem mee te doen?" Wacht... Bedoelt hij nou wat ik denk dat hij bedoelt? Wil hij Jude bij ons team? Dat is op zich geen slecht idee. Jude is een fantastische speler en een geniale spelmaker, dat heb ik wel gemerkt en gezien. Axel draait zich om en loopt weg. Ik ren hem achterna. Ik hoop dat Jude het een kans wil geven. We kunnen hem goed gebruiken. Zeker nu onze timing zo slecht is. Ik weet zeker dat hij dat op zou kunnen lossen, waarschijnlijk zelfs zonder dat het hem al te veel moeite kost. De volgende dag is de wedstrijd. Ik sta langs de zijlijn en kijk naar het veld. Het team heeft ruzie met de coach, omdat die blijft zeggen dat we een speler missen, terwijl we compleet zijn. Ik denk dat ik weet wat de coach bedoeld. Zou het dan toch gelukt zijn? Ja. Want voordat we moeten beginnen, stapt er iemand in een Raimon tenue het veld op. Zijn bril glinstert in de zon en zijn blauwe cape wappert in de wind. Het hele team, op mij en Axel na, is diep geschokt. Want daar staat Jude Sharp.